For mounting semiconductor chips, there is known, for example, a method in which semiconductor chips are connected to electrodes on a substrate through protruding bump electrodes made of gold or solder. Specifically, there have been proposed semiconductor modules in which, through devising the shapes of the bump electrodes and the electrodes on the substrate, misalignment between positions of those electrodes is prevented during mounting.
For example, Patent literature 1 discloses a semiconductor-mounted module which includes a bare semiconductor chip provided with protruding bumps at terminals on the mounting side and a mounting substrate having connection electrodes connected to the bumps of the bare semiconductor chip, wherein recesses are provided at or above the connection electrodes of the mounting substrate for guiding the protruding bumps.
Patent literature 2 discloses a structure for connecting electrodes of a semiconductor chip, wherein protruding electrodes are formed on the semiconductor chip and electrodes having insertion openings are formed on a substrate and wherein the electrodes on the semiconductor chip are inserted into the insertion openings by being slid along the opening edges thereof in a direction directed to the center of each electrode on the substrate, so that the electrodes on the semiconductor chip are connected to the electrodes on the substrate.